


Hoping to be together soon

by Dottedwords



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottedwords/pseuds/Dottedwords
Summary: English is not my first language so I apologise for the mistakes.
Relationships: kierarktina - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Hoping to be together soon

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologise for the mistakes.

Cristina was lying on the floor of the terrace, her face upward gazing at the stars with a hundred thoughts in her head. Mark was beside her snoring softly as he always did. He had his arms around Cristina in a protective manner as he and Kieran always did when they slept together.

Kieran; By the Angel how much did she miss him. And she knew Mark did too. He would often just zone out and stare at the sky for a while with so much longing and pain in his eyes. And Cristina knew why he would stare at the blue horizon and whom did he miss. Because she did too. She loved both of them so much - her boys- but could not be with them together all the time. It had been a long time since they had spent time with Kieran. They could not find the right time, sometimes Kieran could not come due to his duties and sometimes she and Mark were not able to go .

Everytime they cancelled, it hurt because again she would not be able to be with both of her boys, again she would not be able to feel completely peaceful.

She looked at Mark and she knew what he would be dreaming, who he would be dreaming about. She gazed at him as he slept and brushed his hair off his face. She curse herself for waking him up but he smiled in a soft manner and opened his eyes. Cristina always felt so entranced by his eyes one like the waves of a calm yet unresting sea and the other bright and luminous like the sun. Kieran's eyes were different than Mark's but they too never failed to fascinate her. His left eye black as an unending darkness and right eye silver as the distinguished colour of riches. She would often just stare at their eyes and feel so entirely lost in them.

Mark put his hand on her face and gave her an understanding yet pained smile. Tears had left her eyes before she could even feel the stinginess in her eyes. Mark pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ears with his soft voice," It is alright to miss him Tina. I miss him too, so much. I know you do not feel whole or complete but we cannot dwell on that. You know this and we cannot be weak for him, for all three of us."

Cristina did not know how to answer or what to answer. But she understood. She was not surprised as Mark knew what was troubling her and what exactly to say. Because this not only her pain, all three of them felt this pain.

She thought about Kieran who was alone in the faerie doing his kingship duties trying to make things better and she felt content that she at least had Mark to make her happy and somewhat at peace with herself.

Mark kissed her forehead and hugged her tight," You missed."she said.

Mark laughed and kissed her lips softly. He stretched his arm so she could rest her head on his arm as if on a cushion. She pulled him closer, her hand on his chest, her head on his arm and closed her eyes.

" I love you" she said in her heart to both of them hoping that she would be able to be with both of them together soon.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

In Faerie, Kieran was looking up at the night sky on a clear night. He saw endless darkness and millions of pin pricks of light staring back at him. He held a rose in his right hand firmly near his heart and his left hand tightened on the arrrowhead. He closed his eyes and sighed. He felt alone, so utterly alone without the two pieces of his heart and soul. It had been long, too long that he had been with them in their cottage which he considered home as knew they did too.

He opened his eyes and looked at the stars for the last time and went inside the cottage. " I love you " he said in his heart to both of them hoping that he he would be with both of them together soon.


End file.
